No One Has to Know
by fabunnies
Summary: 1920s faberry. Rachel wants it all. Quinn has it all. The two girls meet and their lives are forever changed. Starts off with finchel & quick, eventually becomes faberry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this saved to my computer for months but idk if i wanted to post it or not but lately I've been wanting to continue with this idea so why not. this is based in the 1920s so yeah. Historical accurate is most likely inaccurate so if that bothers you, don't read it.

Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! If you'd like to beta this fic than let me know!

PS. Most characters belong to FOX or whoever not me so ya.

No One Has to Know

Chapter One

Rachel Berry wanted it all. No, needed. She needed it all. To be known and loved by everyone. Ever since she was a little girl Rachel knew she was destined for something bigger than Lima Ohio. Fame. Stardom. The whole jazz. Living in a small town in Ohio did make her dreams quite difficult unfortunately. That doesn't mean Rachel gave up her dreams though. Simply thinking about giving up made her sick to her stomach.

To make her dreams a reality Rachel had joined every club in high school. Even started some herself. Just to get her name out there. Rachel had grown to love every club and team but glee club had her heart. Rachel thought the day that Finn Hudson joined glee club was the best moment of her life. When she first laid eyes on Finn Hudson she knew he was going to be hers. Rachel wanted him, and what Rachel wanted, Rachel got. Finn was perfect. Her dream boy. Everything she'd ever wanted. Tall, hansom, kind, and a great singer to boot. When the two finally got together during the last few months of sophomore year, Rachel knew her life was headed in the right direction.

Rachel and Finn continued to dated through the rest of high school. Sure they got into a lot fights but what couple didn't? Especially when Rachel refused to let a man "own" her. After graduation Finn went to a small business school just outside of Lima. Rachel stayed in Lima while taking dramatic arts classes at the community college and being a regular participant at play house. Halfway through Finn's third year of business school he'd received an amazing job offer so he dropped out. Rachel continued with community college for a few months longer but eventually quit. Finn kept telling her she needed to come back to reality and focus on doing real things. Like cooking and cleaning. Rachel finally decided that dreams were stupid and learnt everything that Finn said she should know. The two got married a month later and Rachel couldn't wait to start a family.

Rachel being Rachel wanted kids right away. Finn didn't. Two weeks after their wedding he had been offered a really great promotion which would require him and Rachel to move out of Ohio. At first Rachel was doubtful. What if anything ever happened to Finn? She would need an education in order to support herself, which other than high school she had very little of. Then Finn mentioned that if he took the job that would mean living in New York. City. Rachel had her bags packed faster than she could say "you better take that job, Finn Hudson." This was her second chance. A chance to make her dream come true. To make all she'd ever wanted happen. This time around, Rachel Hudson was not going to give up so easily.

This could be her only shot. A once in a life time opportunity. Sure, New York was far away, loud, dirty, possibly smelly, she'd have to leave her family and make new friends but none of that mattered anymore because maybe, just maybe, dreams weren't so stupid after all.

* * *

Quinn Fabray was the girl every girl wanted to be. Blond, thin, extremely beautiful, got perfect grades, was head cheerleader and loved by everyone. Everyone but herself. Ask anyone who attended Richmond High school to describe Quinn Fabray's life, and you'd probably hear the word perfect come up once or twice in your conversation. Quinn on the other hand didn't think she was perfect.

Quinn lives in New York City, and was part of a very religious community. Everyone in the neighbourhood attended church at least every Sunday, no excuses. Quinn knew what the feelings she was starting to have were deemed as 'wrong' and 'unnatural' by the church but, she couldn't stop the feelings. Trust me, she'd tried.

Every boy at Richmond, hell, every boy in New York, would kill to call Quinn Fabray theirs. She was a modern day Portia. Described by many as a goddess or an angel. Quinn never wanted any of the boys. While her friends were starting to notice how attractive boys were Quinn just couldn't get into it. Instead she started noticing the beautiful feminine curves that only girls possessed. One girl in particular had especially caught her eye, Sydney Fletcher.

Sydney Fletcher was one year older than Quinn. She was also the reason Quinn had tried out for the cheer leading squad. Sydney was everything in Quinn's eyes. She had bouncing auburn hair, freckles across her nose and stunning blue eyes. Every time Quinn tried to get the girl out of her head she couldn't help but think of the way Sydney's hair fell perfectly in place or how her curls always seemed to be perfect, or the way her lips went when she really had to think about something, just everything. Everything about this girl drove Quinn insane. She wanted Sydney and she wanted her bad. But Quinn knew she was only supposed to feel this way about boys, not girls, so she kept her feelings to herself.

Every time Quinn talked to Sydney she swore her stomach was doing back flips while butterflies flapped like there was no tomorrow. Some days, when class was boring she'd even catch herself doodling pictures of the two of them holding hands with stupid little hearts all around.

Quinn knew her actions were inappropriate. She knew homosexuality was a sin and that she was going to burn in hell for the rest of eternity because of her feelings towards Sydney. Which lead Quinn to date Aaron. Aaron was easily the most desired boy in all of Richmond, he was that guy that all the girls wanted, but still, Quinn felt less than satisfied being with Aaron.

They'd done some things of course. What teenagers didn't make out? She hoped with time, and more making out, she'd forget about girls and just want Aaron. Unfortunately Quinn couldn't help but notice pretty girls. Pretending to love Aaron was a simple enough task for Quinn, she was great actress, plus she really did love Aaron but only as a best friend.

The two were deemed as Richmond High's power couple. By this point the pair had been together for a year and Quinn was starting to believe she might actually be in love with the boy. That maybe the whole, being attracted to girls thing really was just a phase. All that changed though when Aaron took Quinn to party just outside of the city one week later.

Everyone one drank these days but not Quinn. She didn't plan on drinking till she was married because that's what her mother did. About a half an hour into the evening a very drunk Sydney had invited Quinn to join the game of spin the bottle that was going on. Naturally, Quinn agreed. It sounded like a fun game and Aaron was no where to be found so why not.

When it was finally Quinn's turn to spin the bottle the odds must of been most definitely in her favour because it landed right on Sydney Fletcher. Quinn was about to spin the bottle again, amusing that two people of the same gender kissing was against the rules of the game but apparently not. Everyone started yelling and mocking her, telling her that she _had to _kiss Sydney _because that's how the game works_. Quinn tried to protest but was cut short when Sydney leaned across the circle and very messily mushed their lips together. It was over all to soon for Quinn's liking but the next thing she knew the two of them were in the coat closet with tongues exploring each others mouth's and hands roaming under clothes. Quinn was in pure bliss.

Ten minutes into the make out session Sydney passed out. Quinn didn't know what to do so she left girl in the closet and went to go find her boyfriend. It was almost curfew and if she wasn't home soon she would be in grave trouble. Aaron was nowhere to be found. Quinn had searched the whole property. Twice. She finally ran into Alex, the boy hosting the party, and asked if he had seen her boyfriend. Alex said he'd seen Aaron and Caleb, Aaron's best friend head out towards the barn a little while ago. Quinn thanked the boy and headed towards the barn. It was a chilly night and Quinn instantly regretted not bringing a coat.

Upon approaching the barn Quinn felt that Alex may have lead her astray because from what it sounded like Quinn swore there were two people in there _kissing_. Aaron would never cheat on her. Her practically worshipped.. Suddenly She was angry. What if Aaron was cheating on her?! Oh hell no. This is unacceptable. With sudden force Quinn yanked the barn door open to find Aaron in the middle of kissing Caleb.

"Oh my goodness!" Quinn yelled out of shock causing the two boys to quickly pull apart and scramble.

"Shit! Quinn, no baby," Aaron ran towards her, "it's not what it looks like. It's nothing. Nothing happened. Come on babe, I love you, you know that right? I'm just- I'm drunk. Yeah, rally drunk. Now come on, how about we go home before I'm too drunk to drive you home, okay?!" Aaron rambled on trying to distract from what just happened.

"Sure." Quinn shrugged. "I didn't even see anything?" Quinn said slowly.

"You didn't?!" The boy sounded instantly relieved.

"No. All I was was a giant mouse... and it _really _scarred me and, and then you started freaking out and you used a curse word?"

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck, "Like I said, I'm really drunk now come one, let's get you home." The boy wrapped his arm around her and Quinn nodded while they walked back to his vehicle.

Quinn went home that night with the realization that she was in fact, a homosexual. And so was her boyfriend? Her make out session with Sydney was far better than any kiss she had ever shared with Aaron. Upon realizing this, Quinn prayed. She prayed and prayed to be cured of her sins. Nothing changed. A week later Quinn broke up with Aaron. They were both lying about who they were and yes they'd make good beards for one another but, it just wouldn't work out. Quinn did however continued to cry herself to sleep for many countless nights.

One month into senior year Quinn arrived home after a long day at school to find a very respectable young man sitting on her couch. She was about to greet the unknown boy when her mother and father rushed in with drinks and tea. Turns out the boy in Quinn's living room was Noah Puckerman. The son of one of her fathers business partners. Unknown to Quinn, the two families had been planning a marriage for the two. Quinn was unsure at first when her parents presented the idea. Noah was a couple years older than her, at least 22, he already had a job and he was very handsome. Quinn decided to go along with the arranged marriage because what choices does she have.

The wedding occurred three months later. It was a fairly large affair, relatives from both families had attended along with many friends. Quinn never told Noah about her sexuality. She planned on keeping that a secret for, well, forever. After the wedding Quinn decided to stop going to school. She was a wife now, and as a wife she had duties to attend to.

The newly weds decided to move closer into the city and father away from their families. Quinn and Noah had been living in their downtown centrally located apartment for quite a few years now and for a marriage between a straight man and a not so straight woman things were great. Quinn enjoyed Noah's company and he enjoyed hers. Quinn spent most of her days alone, with Noah being at work and all. Which lead her to buy a dog. Freckles. Freckles was a gorgeous female dalmatian who had shamelessly been names after Sydney Fletcher in remembrance of the adorable freckles she had across her nose. Of course, Noah thought the dog was named Freckles because of his spots.

Quinn's life was noting exciting. Same old same old. Clean the house, walk the dog, cook dinner, have Noah come home, either play the piano, listen to music or go out with Noah, bathe, sleep, occasionally have sex to keep him happy, repeat. That was all about to change, because this Saturday, Quinn Puckerman met Rachel Barbra Hudson.

TBC... maybe.

Review if you like, so I know whether to continue or not! Writing the second chapter as of now! Also, what do you guys think of the length? Is it okay or should I try and make the next chapter longer? I'm not sure!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still don't own Glee or anything to do with it sadly. Un Beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. If you're interested for being the beta to this fic let me know!

No One Has to Know

Chapter 2

"Oh, Finn!" Rachel called as she ran outside with her arms extended and her purse at the end of her hands. She took a deep breath and inhaled all that New York City had to offer. She even twirled around to get a full view of the city. "Isn't is great?!" She turned around to face her husband with a smile so bright it could power the entire city.

"Gorgeous." Finn said slightly sarcastically while coming up behind Rachel, luggage in hand. Rachel decide to ignore the remark.

"I love it. Love it." She said wistfully as she twirled around a bit more to take it all in.

"I knew you would." Finn smiled at his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. "Now, how about we go see our new apartment?"

"Apartment?!" Rachel questioned while sounding slightly alarmed. "I've never lived in an apartment before... Well, sure! New city, new dream, well same old dreams but," Rachel laughed at her own foolishness, "To the new apartment!" She exclaimed while Finn hailed down a cab.

Driving through New York was amazing. Rachel had never seen so many people. Or so many lights! The hustle and bustle was truly captivating. Everything about New York was. It all felt so surreal. She couldn't believe she was actually here! In New York! Finn on the other hand didn't seem all that amused. Finn like Ohio though. He wanted to stay there his whole life. It was were he was raised, where his friends and family were. He wasn't as adventurous as Rachel and she knew that. But this was her dream! She was finally gonna be Rachel Berry – Broadway star! Yes she was going to use her maiden name as her star name. Why run the risk of crazed fans tracking her down?

The cab ride was over all too quickly. Before Rachel knew it Finn was thanking the driver and handing him some cash. She jumped out of the back seat and went around to the trunk to help Finn with the luggage. They'd only brought a few things from Lima with them. They sold most of their old stuff so they could buy new things like furniture here. Rachel carried her pink suitcase while Finn held on to his and lead Rachel in the direction of a white apartment complex. It was a beautiful building. The architecture was just stunning. Their apartment was a nice size. The living room wasn't large but it wasn't too small, the kitchen was nice and the bedroom was perfect. The bathroom was a little smaller than preferred but I guess you can't have it all.

"This is nice." Rachel said truthfully as she walked in. Finn made an agreeing sound in return. She walked into the bedroom and dropped her suitcase on the bed. Lovely how it already came with a bed. One less thing to buy. She unpacked the few clothes she'd brought with her and hung them in the closet where as she put but her delicates in the dresser that was also left for them.

"Finn, darling." Rachel called as she walked out of the bedroom, "Would you like me to unpack your things?" She heard nothing in response and began to feel worried. "Finn?" She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter. It read, 'Went to see my new office. It's just a few blocks over, should be home soon. Please unpack for me,' She noticed his green suitcase on the floor, 'Love, Finn.' Rachel hummed in return as she picked up her husbands bag and put his things away as well.

After unpacking Finn's items Rachel grabbed a Marilyn Miller record from her bag and placed it in the record player the old owners had left behind. After listening to the first song on the record she took the bottle of wine out of Finn's bag and poured herself a glass. Rachel was really starting to like New York.

Quinn rushed inside from her walk with Freckles. Although it was only late September it was unseasonable cold. Quinn, Noah and Freckles lived in a downtown townhouse apartment. The kind with one apartment on the bottom floor and one at the top of the stairs. Quinn, Noah, and their dog lived upstairs. Quinn unbuckled Freckles leash as he ran up the stairs to the front door. She started undoing the buttons on her coat but stopped when reaching the door to her home so she could unlock it.

She started humming Annette Hanshaw's newest song as she took of her shoes and placed her coat on the coat hanger. She was surprised to find Noah's coat there. She was certain he'd worn it to work.

"Noah?" she called out into the empty apartment.

"Darling!" Noah jumped out from around the corner nearly giving Quinn a heart attack. "I got off early." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "How about we go out to the bar for dinner tonight?" He suggested while playing with her hair. It was too long and she wanted to cut it like all the flappers were doing now so she could seem like a real jazz singer but Noah loved her hair too much and said if she cut it he may die so, long hair it was.

"Oh, I don't know..." Quinn trailed off getting back onto the subject of dinner. "The bar sounds like a lovely idea but I already bought a lamb leg from the butcher this morning and I don't want it to go bad..."

"Ahh!" Noah waved his hand as if to say 'don't worry about it' "We can always stick it in the fridge. Eat it tomorrow."

"Well–"

"We have to!" Noah begged cutting her off. "Besides," He went into a more serious tone of voice. "I already invited my new partner and his wife to join us. It'll be fun." He insisted.

"Well, alright." Quinn agreed and beamed at him. She didn't have a lot friends. Her and Noah didn't go out much. Only on Wednesday nights. Noah was usually tired after getting home from work so all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. Quinn wished she had more friends. Maybe then she wouldn't be so lonely. Sure, the regulars down at the bar knew them well enough but still, Quinn wished she had a true friend, other than Noah. She was in no position to pass up an opportunity like this. Besides. A lady can't say no to her husband. It's just not right.

"Great!" He kissed her quickly. You can freshin' up while I change into some other clothes and then we'll switch?"

"Sure." She nodded in agreement as her husband headed to their bedroom. Well, off to get ready for the bar she went.

"I never knew one city could be so sparkly." Rachel giggled as she held her husbands hand while walking down the streets of New York City. Hard to believe such a pretty city can be even prettier by night. I'm so glad we're here." She commented while cuddling into Finn's arm as they continued to walk. According to Finn's new friend from work Noah, who preferred to be called Puck by his peers for whatever reason, the local pub that him and his wife Quinn hung out at was just a few blocks down from where she and Finn lived. So naturally Finn agreed to meet them there for dinner.

"Well," Finn said thoughtfully, "we may only be here for a few years, Rach. If I get another promotion chances are we'll have to move again."

"Not if I become a big Broadway star, which trust me, I will." Rachel argued back.

"If that happened, you'd retire though." Finn said in all seriousness causing Rachel to burst out in laughter.

"Finn please. When I'm a big star I can support us and you can quit your job. I'll be making more than enough money for the both of us to live generously."

"I man should not have to rely on his wife." Finn shot back. "Besides you are my wife so you do what I say."

"Finn–" Rachel tried to reason with her husband but was shortly cut off.

"The bar's right here let's not have this conversation now. Try to act pleasant for my new friend and coworker. Maybe you can become friends with Lynn."

"Quinn." Rachel corrected him. Finn pretended not to hear her and leaded her into the bar. The sign indicated that it was called 'The Roxy.'

Rachel was hit with the overwhelming smell of smoke as she entered the Roxy. The place was also very loud. Much louder than anywhere in Ohio. Girls were wearing dresses, _up to their knees! And drinking! As if they were one of the boys! _It seemed like everyone in here was drinking. Everyone was also laughing, gambling, and just generally having a good time. Rachel had no idea how any conversation went on with such noise. The jazz music was quite nice though, she had to admit.

"There they are!" Finn yelled down at her and pointed to a booth along the far wall where a slightly more tan man with dark hair who was sitting next to a blond woman waved at them. "Follow me!" Finn yelled once again over the noise. Rachel nodded and grabbed his hand as they made their way through the crowd. Rachel had to admit, The Roxy was growing on her.

"Hello, hello, hello!" The tan man, who Rachel assumed was Noah, yelled and shook there hands.

"Noah," Finn gestured at Rachel, "this is my wife. Rachel." Rachel smiled at him while he shook her hand again.

"Rachel! Pleasant to make your acquaintance! I'm Noah Puckerman."

"Charmed." Rachel offered in response while holding her smile.

"And this," Noah dropped her hand and gestured to the woman in the both, "is my beautiful wife, Quinn."

"Hello." Quinn said as Finn shook her hand and introduced himself to her and wow was Noah right. Quinn was beautiful. More than beautiful. The most beautiful girl Rachel'd ever seen. She thought girls this pretty only existed in magazines.

"Rachel?" Quinn said with question as she leaned forward to shake her hand.

"Right, yes, hello." Rachel shook back. "Lovely to meet you. You look great." Quinn was wearing a black sequined dress that stopped at the just above the knee but had black feathers all around the bottom so it was at knees length. She also had a black sequined headband with a feather attached to it in her hair. She looked stunning. Rachel hated the flapper look – so improper. But on Quinn, it looked great. Hell, this girl could probably wear a trash bag and it'd look great.

"Thank you." Quinn was in complete shocked. She it was like she was frozen. Not only was touching Rachel's hand making her sweat and her heart beat supper fast while her stomach did back flips but Rachel was completely gorgeous. She was wearing a long skirt a jacket that matched and of course a matching hat. Her hair was curled, Quinn could tell it wasn't naturally curly but boy did she look swell. Quinn thought Rachel's eyes were the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. They were like shinning chocolate orbs. Quinn had never seen such pretty eyes before. And her skin. Her skin was this perfect olive tone that was just so well pretty. And her hair. This beautiful chestnut brown that was just so warm looking. Quinn really wanted to touch it. Rachel was more perfect than Sydney Fletcher would ever be.

Oh no. Quinn hadn't had a real proper crush in a long time and she thought she might have just imagined the whole homosexuality incident but Rachel, quite literally, took her breath away.

"Well," Noah pulled Quinn out of her thoughts as he climbed out of the both and Rachel scooted in next to her. "My new man Finn and I are gonna go buy you ladies and ourselves some drinks. We'll be right back." He leaned over to kiss Quinn's cheek before leaving.

"He seems sweet." Rachel commented nodding in Noah's direction.

"He is." She told her. And she wasn't lying. Noah was a very sweet man.

"How long have you lived in New York?!" Rachel asked excitedly. She was so cute when she was excited. Her whole face lit up and her eyes just sparkled.

"I – uh – pardon?" Quinn giggled at her own foolishness.

"I said," Rachel cleared her throat so she could speak louder, "how long have you lived in New York?!"

"Oh! Um, pretty much my whole life." Quinn smiled down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Really?! I'm so jealous!" Rachel confessed. "I've always wanted to live here."

"Talking about New York, still?!" Finn asked as he sat down next to Rachel and handed her, her drink. Noah came back a couple seconds after sat beside Quinn and also handed her, her drink.

"Yes, dear." Rachel told him. "I'm excited! I love it here. Even this dirty pub is starting to grow on me!" she exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"You should come here on Wednesday!" Noah smiled at her.

"Why?!" Rachel looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What's on Wednesday's?!" Noah grinned at her then opened his mouth to speak,

"Quinnie here," He clanked his class against his wives, "sings at The Roxy every Wednesday night. 9-10. Gets paid a good chunk of cash too."

"You're a singer?!" Rachel eyes widened and her mouth formed a mall o as she stared at the girl next to her in amazement.

"Well, not technically–"

"But she's amazing!" Noah cut her off. But then decided he needed to introduce Finn to some of his buddies so he left the girls to themselves.

"You were saying?" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands and Quinn swore an electric shock went through her body. Nobody ever made her feel like this. Her heart was beating so loud she was surprised Rachel hadn't heard it.

"I sing here on Wednesdays. I love to sing. And dance. I was a backup dancer on Broadway for a couple years but I decided to give singing a try. I have a terrible voice for Broadway but it works really well for jazz so I get the Wednesday spot here. It's nice." She informed Rachel while taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow." Rachel looked completely dazzled. "I wanna be a famous Broadway star." She confessed to the blond with a huge smile on her face. "That's why I'm so happy we moved to New York!" She exclaimed. Quinn laughed at the girls pure thrill for life. She was so cute.

"A Broadway star?!" Quinn questioned. "Really?!"

"Mhmm." Rachel nodded and had a drink of her alcohol while still smiling at Quinn.

"I'd love to be able to hear you sing sometime." Quinn confessed before realizing what she was saying. "I mean–" Rachel cut her off.

"Okay!" She nodded really fast and smiled even bigger which Quinn thought was impossible but apparently was. "I can show you right now if you'd like." The tiny wanna be Broadway diva told Quinn.

"Sure!" Quinn agreed smiling back at her. "But not here." She cut the girl off just as Rachel started to clear her throat so she could sing for Quinn. "Too much noise. Come on," She grabbed Rachel's hand – there it was, the electric spark again, and headed towards the door of the Roxy. "I know the perfect place.

TBC.

R&R please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY FELLOW CANADIANS! And happy monday to the rest of you.

still don't own glee otherwise this whole "the break up" shit wouldn't have happened. Also dianna would have more screen time. And finn would've been eaten by a shark or something. And faberry would be canon. ANYWAYS. Sorry for the long wait. There's been... school. And social life.

As always this fic doesnt have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you wanna beta this fic speak now and it's yours. Well, enjoy chapter 3!

No One Has to Know

Chapter 3

"Where are we going?!" Rachel demanded between laughs as Quinn pulled her out of The Roxy and into the streets. She even made Rachel J-walk.

"You'll see..." Quinn teased Rachel in a song tone. Rachel couldn't help but hmph causing Quinn to smile ever more as she continued to drag Rachel through the city, never letting go of her hand. She was so cute. "Come on." Quinn begged trying to get Rachel more excited, "We're almost there. Five more minutes. Maybe."

Rachel kept thinking Quinn would let go of her hand but the blond never did. She had no reason to complain though. She liked Quinn's hands. They were so soft, much softer than Finn's ever were. They were also very slim and lady like. Much nicer to hold than Finn's.

"Okay," Quinn said pulling Rachel out of her thoughts, "close your eyes."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"Just do it!" Quinn giggled and covered Rachel's eyes with her headband. "Okay..." Quinn started as she grabbed Rachel's shoulders and lead her along a path that lead up. "Open them!" Quinn pulled the headband off Rachel's eyes to revel that they were standing on a bridge. Not just any bridge though, one she'd seen many many times. The one that's on all the post cards for New York in the middle of Central Park. Rachel had never been to central park before.

"Wow." Rachel whispered. "It's beautiful." She ran her hand over the concrete of the structure. She was surprised at how empty the park was. Literally no one was their. Just her and Quinn. So much for the city that never sleeps.

"Isn't it though?" Quinn offered in response. "I love it here. I walk my dog over here a lot. Some days I just like to come here and think. It's really quite lovely."

"Think about what?" Rachel had never been good with her curiosity. She always wanted to know everything about anything and anyone. She knew she shouldn't ask private things like 'what do you think about?' but sometimes the words would just spill out of her mouth before she had time to really think about them.

"Oh um just life in general. What I'm doing. If I'm spending my time right or just wasting it. Nothing weird. So uh," Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind her head with ducked down so she wasn't looking Rachel in the eye as she tried to derail the subject.

"So, you brought me here to sing?" Rachel could tell Quinn didn't wanna talk about anything extremely personal at the moment.

"Uh, yeah. It's really great. It's always quite here at night so not many people are around to hear in case you screw up–"

"Oh Quinn Puckerman," Rachel cut the girl, "Rachel Barbra Berry, does _not_ 'screw up'."

"oh well excuse me." Quinn laughed. "Well what are you waiting for then? Sing me something." Quinn left Rachel's side and went down to ground in front of the bridge. "This bridge, is your stage. Your Broadway. And I, am your audience."

"Okay miss. Puckerman. If this is my Broadway and you are my audience, I better get some tears!" Rachel teased as she turned around so her back was facing Quinn so she could start her song because when Rachel Berry performed, hell, she really _performed_.

Quinn wasn't really sure what she was expecting when she brought Rachel to the bridge to sing but she can't say she thought Rachel would literally put on a show. Rachel burst into song. The notes were perfect. Then she turned around to face Quinn and she did some dance moves and everything. They were perfect. She was perfect. Everything was in synch and on time and gosh her voice. It was powerful. A true Broadway voice. Quinn knew this girls dreams would come true. She was gonna become a big star.

"What did you think?" Rachel asked after doing her little finale bow.

"You were... fantastic doesn't even begin to cover it Rachel. You're gonna be a star. I know it."

"You really think so?!" Rachel jumped up and down smiling.

"Don't think, know." Quinn smiled just as brightly back at the girl causing Rachel to sequel and run down to her. Quinn can't say she was expecting a giant hug but that's what Rachel gave her.

It felt nice. Rachel was warm. And tiny. Hugging her felt nice. Nicer than hugging Puck. She wanted to stay this way forever. If only she could. Rachel soon let go and it was all over way too fast.

"Well," Quinn said letting out a shaky breathe. "Um, I-

"Oh my god is that the time?!" Rachel pointed to the watch on Quinn's wrist eyes wide.

"...Yes?"

"I need to go back! Finn doesn't like to stay out too late especially when he has to work the next day. And he's been drinking!" Rachel groaned. "I hate when he's hung over! Please, Quinn, show me the way back I want to go home."

"Oh, yeah of course sorry. I should have been more conscious of the time." Quinn apologized as she lead Rachel back towards The Roxy.

"It's not your fault." Rachel smiled at her and Quinn swore her heart stopped. She'd have to get used to that.

"Hey, um are you doing anything tomorrow?" Quinn asked timidly.

"I don't believe so, why do you ask?"

"Well, your clothes are lovely but, a little, old styled for a night out. Maybe we could go shopping together? I could help you pick out some dresses to wear to the bars if you want?" Quinn offered nervous that Rachel would reject her.

"Really?!" Rachel beamed. "Oh, Quinn! I'd love that! I feel so out of place in the New York City night scene and I'm a little fashionably challenged." She admitted bashfully.

"Well, how about I stop by your house around 1 tomorrow and then I can show you some of the best shops?"

"That'd be great thank you so much Quinn!" Rachel hugged Quinn again, a little longer this time than the last, before walking down the stairs and entering The Roxy. Quinn followed in behind her.

Quinn spotted Noah and Finn right away. They had moved from the booth and over to the bar. They were drinking and laughing, just like everyone else in the bar. Rachel had obviously spotted them right away too because as soon as her feet touched the floor she was marching right over to her husband.

Quinn stood back and watched. She didn't really feel like going and playing little miss perfect wife Puckerman at the moment. Rachel came over and greeted Noah politely. The turned to Finn, the two said their goodbyes to Noah and were heading towards the door. Rachel waved and smiled at Quinn on her way out and Quinn smiled back. She glanced over at Noah who had decided to order another drink. Of course. She could go over be with him, and order a drink herself but opted to go to the dance floor for a bit. She really did love to dance.

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling relatively well. She'd only had a few drinks last night so why shouldn't she? Noah on the other hand woke up with headache. She'd gotten up to make him coffee and some eggs before he left for work. The two sat in silence as they drank their coffee, Noah muttered a good bye, and out the door he was. It was just about 8am at this point so Quinn thought it'd be best to shower and walk the dog before heading over to Rachel's.

Rachel woke up early that morning determined to make her and Finn breakfast. Unfortunately they hadn't been grocery shopping yet and Rachel wasn't exactly the best of cooks.

"I'll just grab something on the way to work." Finn told Rachel kissing the top of her head and heading for the door.

"Are you sure? There's a little store at the end of the street I can run to and cook you something quick?"

"No, no, it's fine." Finn assured her before leaving.

"Bye." Rachel said to the empty apartment. "Have a nice day... Aw, thanks hun, I'll tell Quinn you said Hi," She continued as she walked towards the bedroom, "love you, too..."

Rachel was rearranging the magazines on her coffee table when there was a knock on the door.

"One minute!" She called out. She scrambled and looked around the apartment making sure it was perfect before letting Quinn in. "Hi!" Rachel greeted as she opened the door.

"Hello to you too," Quinn giggled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat and purse." Rachel smiled at her, "You can come in if you want." Quinn nodded as Rachel stepped back to allow her to step in, "Can you close the door behind you, please?" Rachel requested as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Of course." Quinn told her as she did just that. Rachel and Finn's apartment was nice. Not as big as hers and Noah's home but still nice. There wasn't much in there yet. A small love seat with a coffee table and some magazines on top of it in what Quinn could assume was the living room. A bed and a dresser? Was in the bedroom from what Quinn could see. "Is the rest of your furniture being sent down?" Quinn called out to Rachel curiously.

"Oh, no. We sold most of it before coming here. Finn and I are gonna go shopping for furniture next week though." Rachel smiled as she stepped out of the bedroom, coat on and purse in hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded as she walked back towards the door to head outside.

Shopping with Rachel was... different, than Quinn had imagined. The girl was extremely picky and wasn't very considerate of price tags. But all in all, they had managed to get Rachel four new outfits.

"I'll finally look like I fit in next time we go out." Rachel joked at Quinn and Quinn just smiled. _We_. Rachel implied that they would in fact hang out again and Quinn really liked the idea of that. "It's so beautiful." Rachel mused as the two walked through Central Park, by Rachel's request.

"It is." Quinn agreed. "We've been shopping for hours. You must be hungry?" Quinn asked Rachel but it came out as more of a statement. Rachel hummed before answering.

"Well, maybe just a bit." She admitted.

"Here," Quinn walked towards a hotdog vender. "Let me buy you your first, New York hotdog. She

handed the money to the guy who in trade gave her two hotdogs. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I don't know..." Rachel said hesitantly giving the hotdog a questioning look. "That can't be healthy." Quinn laughed loud and wholeheartedly and Rachel decided that she really liked Quinn's laugh.

"Who cares?" Quinn asked still laughing a bit. "It taste great."

"Fine!" Rachel gave in and grabbed the hotdog out of Quinn's hand. She stared at it for a moment longer, she could feel Quinn watching her, waiting. She took a deep breath and took a bite.

Quinn watched as Rachel took her first bite. After a moment or two of chewing her eyes widened in delight and she turned to Quinn, "Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed mouth open with food stilled unchewed, "That's delicious!" Quinn laughed as Rachel continued to eat her hotdog.

"Told you.." Quinn sang mockingly as she started to eat her own lunch. The two had to leave Central Park after a little while in order to actually return home.

"Quinn," Rachel asked as the two walked, "wouldn't it be quicker if we went down this alley?" She pointed to an alley coming up and looked at Quinn.

"Oh... well, yes. But, we're not gonna go that way." Quinn told her as they walked past it.

"Why not?" Rachel asked her confused. "If it shall get us home quicker than why not?"

"Well..." Quinn thought not exactly sure how to explain to Rachel. Her heart was beating really fast. So fast she was afraid Rachel might even be able to hear it. "That's a sinful alley." Quinn nodded to herself. _Yeah. _She thought, _that's a good answer. I mean, it's not exactly a lie..._

"Wait." Rachel looked confused, "So, what's down there exactly? Strip clubs? Sex shops? Cuz, we have those in Ohio believe it or not and I'm not scared of them, Quinn Puckerman." Rachel smiled at her new friend. Quinn took a deep breathe before looking at Rachel.

"No Rachel there are not strip clubs or sex shops in that alley. It's... It's there are a lot of homosexual bars down there and if someone see's you exiting that alley they'll automatically think you're one of them And we wouldn't want that now would we? No. We're not sinners so why be labelled as one."

"Oh." Rachel said quietly as the two continued to walk down the streets. Quinn had been to one of the bars down there before of course. When Noah was away on a business trip. She thought it might be a fun adventure and well she'd be lying if she said it wasn't. The people there were nice and all but she couldn't risk going there again. Not with the possibility of someone she knows seeing her enter or exit the alley. "What if we went for fun?" Rachel asked with a devilish grin and Quinn literally stopped her tracks and searching her mind for words.

"I-You-We- WHAT?!" She finally decided on and Rachel laughed.

"Come one. It'll be a riot. I've never met a homosexual before," Quinn had to bite her lip from laughing, "And hey I'm in New York. Shouldn't I be acting a little more adventurous?"

"NO!" Quinn yelled at her which took Rachel back a little. "Absolutely not! Rachel! Who knows who could see you! Even if we just _walked through _let's say Finn & Noah's boss saw us! They'd be fired! Ha! Is that what you want?! For your husband to lose his job!?" She didn't mean to yell. She just- She couldn't have anyone finding out about her. It was too risking.

"Wow. I- I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel said barely above a whisper to her feet. Quinn sighed.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're new. You don't quite get New York yet. I get it. You wanna be a bad ass but we can't. Not only for our sakes but for our husbands. Do you understand?"

Rachel nodded. "Thanks for the apology."

"It was no big but you're welcome. Hey, do you and Finn wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Quinn smiled hopefully at Rachel.

"Sure!" Rachel beamed. She really did want to be Quinn's friend... Also she still needed to buy food and if Quinn made her an Finn dinner than she wouldn't have to. "I'll let Finn know when he gets home. We'll be over around seven?"

"Sounds great Quinn told her before Rachel gave her another hug.

"See you later." Rachel smiled before running into her and Finn's building.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R please! :)


End file.
